1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crystalline apatite applicable in an extensive field as a functional material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroxyapatite is known to have adsorption capacity for protein and amino acid. Technologies exploiting this capacity and utilizing an apatite adsorbent to isolate or purify protein or amino acid have been proposed (see, for example, patent documents 1-3).
[patent document 1] JP9-169794
[patent document 2] JP2005-313150
[patent document 3] JP2006-239660
However, the related-art apatite crystal has a shape of a needle, plate, bar, etc. so that there is room for improvement in terms of adsorption capacity.